Carina vs The Breakup
by Wepdiggy
Summary: Set after the events of Chuck vs. The Breakup, Sarah is down in the dumps, and her friend Carina comes to town to cheer her up. Carina/Sarah, femslash.
1. A Friend In Need

_Disclaimer: I don't own "Chuck", nor do I own Sarah. Carina owns Sarah, as you will come to see, and I'm not sure who owns "Chuck". Heh. _

_A/N: Okay, just something I've been working on for a little while now. So Sarah was pretty down in the dumps after "Vs. The Breakup", so it occurred to me that something must have happened to brighten her spirits, because she was kind of back to normal in "Vs. The Cougars". This is my way of exploring what may have happened to make Sarah a little happier. Okay, that's mostly BS, this is my excuse to write some Sarina, haha. And it's also a way of fulfilling a promise to the great **MXPW** to write more Sarina. Originally, this was going to be a oneshot, but after starting it up, I realize that it's best done in two chapters. Hopefully, you'll agree._

**_NOTE: This story involves FEMSLASH. If you're not comfortable with that, or if you don't like it, then you shouldn't read it. Also, this fic is currently rated "T". Depending on what happens in the production of the next chapter, it may change to "M", but I can't say for sure just yet, but keep an eye out for that. Thank you for reading! _**

_

* * *

_

_Yvonne Strahovski  
-and-  
Mini Anden  
in  
**Carina vs. The Breakup**_

_**Chapter 1: A Friend in Need  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**The following takes place the night  
of Chuck's infamous "fountain speech"...  
**_

Sarah was coming to the harsh realization that she didn't have many, or possibly _any_ friends. And this was a night when she truly needed someone. Chuck had become her sounding board, he confidant, and her best friend since she came to Burbank over a year ago, but she couldn't very well talk to him about this. He was the one, after all, that broke her heart.

There was Casey, but she was relatively sure that the Major wanted nothing to do with her "lady feelings".

There was Bryce, but he'd just left, and honestly, Sarah wasn't sure that he didn't have something to do with Chuck breaking up with her.

Of course Ellie and Anna, the only two women she really knew in town still thought she and Chuck were a happy couple, so talking to them about her problems was right out.

So Sarah poured her heartbreak and her feelings into the only "friend" she could find: a bottle of Knob Creek 9 Year Old.

Unfortunately, the alcohol didn't have the desired effect. She'd wanted to become numb. To not remember how it felt to feel. But that wasn't happening. As every drop of the brown fire-water passed through her lips, she just remembered more what she'd lost. She'd lost someone she cared about. She'd lost the chance for _real_ love. She'd lost Chuck. And that thought stung more than the bitter taste of bourbon ever could.

……

The first rays of morning light were beginning to shine through her window. It was then that Sarah realized that she'd gone to sleep (or more accurately, passed out) not in her bed, but on her couch. She groaned, already feeling the stiffness that spending the night on a sofa would curse her with that day. Blindly, she began to reach for the bottle that she knew she'd left beside her. But there was nothing there. She began to feel around furiously for it, but still found nothing.

"Looking for this?" asked a voice Sarah hadn't expected. "You can take the girl out of Kentucky, but you just can't take the love of good bourbon out of the girl, can you?"

The blonde was immediately on her guard, or as close as she could be to on her guard in her hungover state. She leapt to her feet, stumbling only slightly, and faced the unknown figure that sat in her bed, in the shadows.

"Relax. I'm not here to hurt you," said the voice. Then the, yes, it was a woman, was walking towards her. It was…

"Carina?" Sarah asked timidly.

Carina laughed softly. Then seemingly appraising Sarah's appearance, she spoke again. "You look like shit."

Sarah scoffed. She might be a little worse for wear, but she thought that was a little harsh. But looking in the mirror across the room, Sarah had to admit, she'd looked better. But she couldn't let Carina know that. She couldn't let Carina win. Straightening her posture, Sarah stuck out her chin, and eyed Carina defiantly.

"False bravado? Yeah, that's the move I was waiting for," Carina said flippantly. "Jesus Sarah. I haven't seen you like this since 'Bryce is a bastard fest oh-six'."

"Bryce _was_ a bastard," Sarah said defensively.

"Oh, I don't disagree with you. If I remember correctly, he yelled at you for going off mission to save him, and then he broke up with you for a little while. So what happened this time? Is it that analyst?" Carina asked.

"Chuck," Sarah corrected. "And I don't want to talk about it."

"Yes you do," Carina said flatly. "You always want to talk about it, but you're scared. So come; sit," Carina said, sitting down on the bed and patting a spot beside her. "Come tell Carina about all your problems, and we'll figure out how to solve them."

"I don't want to," Sarah reiterated. But even as she said it, she was moving towards Carina and taking a seat beside the other woman.

"So what happened?" Carina asked. "Did he cheat with some whore? Want me to cut his balls off for you?"

"No!" Sarah said quickly. "He didn't cheat on me, and I don't want you to hurt him."

"Then what?"

"I'm not good enough for him," Sarah said sadly.

"Sarah, I've seen the nerd. I promise you that you're plenty good enough for him. In fact, you're better than he deserves," Carina said assuredly.

"There's more to life than physical beauty, Carina," Sarah said harshly.

"You're right, of course. There's sexual prowess. But I don't think this Chuck could be _that_ great of a prize in the sack."

"Carina," Sarah grumbled.

"What?"

"It's…" Sarah paused. "He said I'm not normal. That I could never be normal."

"_That's _what has you upset?" Carina asked, stifling a laugh.

"It's not funny!" Sarah growled.

"No, it really is, Sarah. He's right. You're _not_ normal."

Sarah's face fell into a harsh frown. Emotion filled her eyes, and it looked for all the world like she was on the verge of tears.

"You're extraordinary," Carina amended.

Slowly, Sarah started to smile shyly. "You mean it?"

"You know that I do. And I don't care who this boy is. If he can't see it, then he doesn't deserve you." Carina reached over and hugged her friend. The gesture was short lived however, as the red head pulled away with a disgusted expression on her face.

"What is it?" Sarah asked worried.

"So how long did your work out before you started drinking?" Carina asked in reply.

Sarah looked down to notice that she was still wearing a sports bra and track pants. She ducked her head, smiling sheepishly.

"Umm…about three or four hours," she answered softly.

"Uh-huh," Carina said. "So are you going to go yourself, or do I have to drag you?"

"What are you talking about?" Sarah asked.

"Shower. And quick. Then get dressed, because we're going out."

"Out where?" Sarah asked.

"First shower, then we'll talk about it. You smell like a zoo right now."

Sarah took her top off, balled it up, and threw it at Carina playfully. After all their years of friendship, and sometimes more, there was no sense of discomfort in being naked in front of the other woman.

……

Stepping out of the shower, Sarah finally felt human again. Even the searing pain she'd felt in her chest since Chuck had made his manifesto of what he wanted in a woman and outright excluded her from consideration had been minimized for the time being to a dull ache.

Sarah walked out of the bathroom wrapped in her towel. Her scant covering drew playful a wolf whistle from Carina. Sarah glared at the other woman with mock outrage, then arching an eyebrow, she dropped her towel on the floor and playfully sauntered to the closet completely nude.

Sarah unthinkingly pulled a random bra and panty set from her drawer. Examining the articles, she realized it wasn't her sexy underwear. In fact, it might be her un-sexiest underwear. A plain pair of white cotton panties and the matching bra.

She felt Carina approaching behind her.

"Trying to prove that you're normal?" Carina asked.

"What?" Sarah said, spinning on her heel to face her friend.

"No lacey boy shorts, as per your usual?" Carina asked, pointing to Sarah's underwear selection. "Figured you were trying to be 'normal'. Whatever that is."

"No, not at all. I didn't really think about it," she said, slipping the bottoms on and turning back around.

"Well, if you are, it won't work. I still think you're so much more than that," Carina said, reaching up and massaging Sarah's shoulders firmly but affectionately.

Sarah relaxed under her friend's touch. She had to admit that there was still a lot of pent up tension there, and Carina seemed to know exactly where to find it. Of course she would, after all these years. This certainly wasn't the first time Carina had rubbed her shoulders.

"That feels soooo good," Sarah groaned.

"I know," Carina chirped. "You remember when I used to do this while you were studying?"

"I do," Sarah admitted. "It was great then, and it's better now."

"Feeling better?" Carina asked softly.

"Uh-huh," Sarah muttered. "So are you going to tell me where we're going today?"

"Weelll," Carina drawled. "As soon as you put on a bra, and some clothes, we're going to…" she paused. "Know what? Just get dressed. It's a surprise. And I've made reservations, so hurry your pretty little ass up."

……

"You know, it would help if you told me where we were going," Sarah grumbled.

The blonde was speeding through the streets of downtown Los Angeles. The top was down on her Porsche, both women's hair blowing in the wind, and Carina was instructing her at every turn.

"You could just let me drive. That would cut out a lot of the unnecessary confusion," Carina said.

Sarah looked at her passenger with an expression of horror. "You think I'd let you drive my baby? Have you gone completely off your rockers?"

"You and this damn car," Carina huffed. "Sometimes I think you love this car more than you love me."

"Carina, you're my dearest friend," Sarah said solemnly. "But you're right. I _do _love the car more than I love you," Sarah finished with a grin.

"Here!" Carina suddenly shouted. "Right here."

"A spa?" Sarah asked.

"Yes," Carina nodded. "You're going to get a manny petty, a massage, a nice steam –"

"I don't need those things," Sarah said cutting Carina off.

"Well, need them or not, you're going to get them. Then you're going to go get your hair done, and we're going to buy you a new dress."

"Why are we doing those things?" Sarah asked.

"Because if I'm going to take you out on the town tonight, I need you looking your best," Carina teased.

"So where are we going tonight?" Sarah asked.

"Anywhere you want, Sarah," Carina said softly. "Now," she said, her voice regaining strength, "let's get your day started."

……

Carina relaxed in her seat outside the dressing room at the small boutique she'd taken Sarah to. She felt very much relaxed from the trip to the spa, and she was sure Sarah felt the same way. It had been a long time since either of them had been truly pampered, after all, and in their line of work, they deserved days like this every now and then.

The last time she'd been in town, it had been all work. Well, it had been mostly about work. There was that one moment they shared in Sarah's hotel room. It was right after Sarah had ordered her to go on a double date with that little bearded man. She couldn't remember his name now, but she thought it started with an "M". But when Sarah had come back to her room from work that day, Carina had been there waiting. Sarah yelled at her for disobeying an order and trying to get Chuck to talk, and then Carina had yelled back about having to date Marlin. Or was it Martin? Whatever. But the argument quickly turned physical, and then it turned into something else altogether. Sarah was always a lot of fun when she was pissed off, and Carina knew better than anyone how to get her friend's goad.

Carina continued to daydream about that encounter the previous year, which was maybe the best sex she'd had, maybe ever. And that ridiculous, but sexy outfit Sarah had been wearing from that lame fast food place only made it better. Her impure thoughts were not helped when Sarah peaked out of the dressing room to call Carina in, wearing only panties and covering her breasts with her arm.

"So what do you think?" Sarah said, holding up two dresses as Carina walked into the small dressing room.

"I think you're a giant tease for bringing me in here to look at dresses," Carina replied.

Sarah slapped her playfully on the arm. "I'm serious! The black one?" she asked, holding up a simple but elegant black cocktail dress. "Or the blue one?" she then asked, putting forward a low cut, blue number.

"I already told you what I thought of them," Carina said.

"Yes, you did. You said I looked great," Sarah said flatly.

"You do!"

"You said I looked great in both of them! How am I supposed to decide?" Sarah asked indignantly.

"Buy them both?" Carina supplied. "But really, the blue one is really more you, I think. Not that you don't look great in a black cocktail dress, but the blue one really brings out your eyes." She paused, then looked down at Sarah's chest. "And your tits."

"Chuck loves me in blue," Sarah said without thinking. Then a sad expression started to form on her face as the words seemed to take hold.

"Hey!" Carina demanded. "That's enough of that. Today is _not_ about him. It's about you! And you do look great in blue. At least, I've always thought so," Carina said wistfully.

Sarah smiled at her friend, causing Carina to smile back. Then, before she knew what she was doing, Carina leaned in and kissed Sarah. It was soft, and kind of chaste at first, but as it went on, Carina started to feel that rush that she always felt with Sarah. She pushed the blonde woman's back hard against the wall of the dressing room. Carina began to demand entrance into Sarah's mouth with her tongue, and Sarah, as she always did, acquiesced. Sarah wrapped her leg snugly behind Carina, holding the red head's body tight against her own as their lips continued their dance.

"Hey! Only one person in the dressing rooms at a time," shouted someone from outside, bringing Sarah and Carina out of their passionate moment. They both pulled back, flushed from the exertion, but Carina still had a predatory glare on her face as she looked at Sarah.

"Um, the blue one it is, then," Sarah said, diverting her eyes.

"Yeah," Carina asked, licking her lips as she stepped out of the dressing room.

* * *

_A/N: And that's it for chapter one! I think you know where chapter 2 is headed, haha. Oh, and for those interested, I'm also going to do a companion piece that goes into detail about the moment Carina is daydreaming about waiting for Sarah outside the dressing room. Depending on how smutty it gets, and I think it will be filthy, it may only be posted on LiveJournal. If that's the case, I'll make sure to let everyone know. I look forward to your reviews, and thanks for reading. you guys are awesome. Peace. _


	2. Possession

_A/N: At long last, this tale of epic love between our favorite two lady spies continues! You'll notice that the rating has been bumped up for this one, and with good reason. It gets kind of, er, better? Heh, maybe more adult is the word. So originally, this was going to be a two-shot, but now, it's looking like it has to be three chapters. The first one was all bonding, this chapter has bonding and, um, other stuff, and the final chapter will be all delicious femslashy smut, haha. A big shout out to the always great __**MXPW**__ for brainstorming on this fic with me, and for the constant reminders that this saga needed to continue. This is for you, dude! So yeah, I hope everyone enjoys it, and please review. Thanks!

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: Possession **

The walk to the parking lot was silent, as was the ride back to Sarah's hotel. It's not as though they hadn't kissed before. Hell, they'd done much more than that on many occasions, but it was just so unexpected this time. Carina hadn't come to visit Sarah with the intention of seducing her. True, the thought crossed her mind, like it always did when she was around the blonde bombshell, but it's not what she wanted to happen necessarily.

Carina really only wanted to make Sarah feel better. To make her feel valued, and special. To let her know she had a friend. But it always led to sex, didn't it? _Dammit Carina, keep it in your pants_, she cursed herself.

"I need guess I need to go into work," Sarah said as they rolled up back at her hotel. "Chuck has the afternoon shift. You can stay here, if you want," Sarah explained.

"No need," Carina replied. "You're all clear for the day. I made sure of that."

Sarah looked at Carina suspiciously. "And how did you manage that? Come to think of it, how did you even know I was, well, you know?"

Carina sighed. "Casey called me," she explained. "Said you could use some cheering up."

Sarah's expression changed to one of anger. "So what? Casey called you up and told you to come here and fuck me happy?" she asked, clearly annoyed.

"No!" Carina exclaimed. "That's not it at all. I mean, he may have implied that, but that's not why I'm here."

"Then what was with that kiss, then?" Sarah asked.

"I, um," Carina paused. Then taking Sarah's hand, she looked into her friend's eyes. "Sarah, I've always been up front with you when I was just trying to get into your pants, right?" Sarah nodded in agreement. "And nothing's changed this time, I swear. I'm just here to be your friend, if that's what you need."

A devilish smirk played at Sarah's lips. "So if I told you I needed you to take me upstairs and make me come so hard I forgot my name, you'd do that too?"

Carina laughed. "Yeah, I'd do that too." Then, her face growing more serious: "But that's not what you need this time, is it?"

Sarah looked away. "No, it's not," she said softly. "Not yet, anyway," she added, some of the playfulness returning to her voice.

"Come on," Carina said, getting out of the car. "You could use some rest. Let's get you into bed. And this time, I promise I'll let you sleep," she said with a wink.

When they got to the room, Sarah immediately stripped out of her jeans and t-shirt ensemble, leaving her clad in only her bra and panties. She looked over to her friend who was sitting in a chair by the window, leafing through a magazine. She coughed to get Carina's attention.

"See something you like?" Sarah asked when Carina looked up at her.

"Meh, I've seen better," Carina said distractedly.

Sarah looked frustrated for a moment before snapping open the clasp of her bra and removing it. "How about now?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Carina set her magazine aside and sighed. "Sarah," she breathed. "You know you're beautiful. I've told you that thousands of times. Now would you go to bed and get some rest so you'll have the energy to go out and have fun tonight?"

"Fine," Sarah pouted, crawling under the covers of her bed.

After a few moments of silence, Sarah looked back over at Carina, who was now just staring blankly out the window. "Whatcha thinking about?" she asked softly.

"Nothing," Carina answered. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

"Carina?" Sarah asked.

"Yes?"

"Will you," Sarah paused, swallowing. "Will you lay with me? Hold me?" Sarah asked in a little girl's voice. "Just for a little while?"

Carina sighed. Standing, she removed her blouse and skirt and slid into bed behind Sarah. Wrapping an arm protectively around the blonde, Carina couldn't resist the urge and grabbed a hand full of Sarah's breast.

"Hey!" Sarah said.

"What? I'm here to comfort you. I never said I wouldn't try to cop a feel," Carina said defensively. "I'm only human, after all."

The two women shared a laugh as the relaxed into their positions, Sarah's body spooned up against Carina, and eventually, they drifted off to sleep.

Carina awoke when she felt Sarah shaking in her arms. Sleepily, she lifted her head to assess the damage, and saw her friend sobbing silently in her sleep. Carina began to rethink not hurting that Chuck. The nerd had done a real number on Sarah, and Carina didn't like it when people fucked with those she cared about. Not that there were that many people that Carina cared about, but Sarah was certainly at the top of that short list.

The red head leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to the nap of Sarah's neck and began whispering into the other woman's blonde hair. "It's going to be alright, Sarah. Shhh, don't cry," she urged softly.

……

It was somewhere between Sarah's fifth glass of wine, and the douche bag hitting on both her and Carina that the mood of the evening changed. Up until that point, the two women had enjoyed some nice, light conversation, and talk of memories passed.

But then when they were interrupted, Sarah shifted into something altogether different.

"Can I buy you ladies a drink?" asked a man, who looked to be in his late 30's. He was dressed in a nice suit, his hair slicked back, and judging from his demeanor, was used to women bending to his will.

Well, he'd never met women like Sarah and Carina.

"That won't be necessary…" Sarah let her words hang, silently requesting a name.

"Josh," he answered the unasked question.

"Right, Josh. That won't be necessary, because, you see," Sarah took Carina's hand in hers and kissed her friend briefly on the lips, "she's with me."

"Oh," Josh said. Then a sense of realization seemed to wash over him. "Oh! Yeah! I got it. You ladies have a fun night."

And with that, Josh walked away with a huge grin on his face. No doubt he was going to keep the visual of what Sarah had implied with him for some time. Of course, Sarah knew the visual wouldn't be nearly as nice as what she suddenly had planned for the rest of their evening.

Carina and Sarah strolled out of the bar, their hands still linked. Carina was a bit befuddled by the sudden shift in her friend's demeanor, but she wasn't complaining. Still, as they got back into Sarah's car, the red head had to ask.

"So what was that all about, back there?" Carina asked.

Sarah sighed, once again taking Carina's hand in hers as she shifted from second to third. "You're mine. At least for tonight, you're mine, and I didn't want that guy infringing on that."

A smile slowly worked its way onto Carina's face. "I'm yours, huh?"

"Yep," Sarah answered, smiling herself, but not taking her eyes off the road.

"That's not usually how this works, Walker," Carina teased. "If I remember correctly, it's _your_ sweet ass that belongs to _me_."

Sarah couldn't hold back a laugh. "Well, fair enough I guess. So Agent Miller, if I'm yours, then what are you going to do to claim me? Surely you have a plan?" Sarah asked.

Carina looked at Sarah with a predatory smirk. "Well, I think I'll start right about…here."

And that's when Sarah felt Carina's hand on her exposed thigh. The blonde's breath caught in her throat as she felt the start to slowly make its way up her leg, under the hem of her blue cocktail dress, and then…

"Aw, I was hoping you wouldn't be wearing panties," Carina pouted.

"I, um, I," Sarah gasped, taken aback by the way the other woman was lightly stroking her heated sex through the soft fabric of her underwear.

"No matter. You're going to have to lose those." Carina began pulling at the waistline of Sarah's thong. "Now lift your perfect ass up so I can take them off."

"But Carina! I'm driving," Sarah protested, even as she did exactly what she'd been told allowing Carina to remove the offending garment and toss them to the side.

"Never stopped me before," Carina answered shrugging. "Now just relax, and enjoy. You've had a rough week, and Carina is going to make it all better," the red head cooed.

Sarah moaned as she felt Carina's talented fingers begin to caress her outer folds. Then again when Carina kissed her lightly on her neck, just below her ear in that spot that always made her squirm. "God, Carina," she choked out.

"Shhh," Carina soothed, her warm breath against her ear causing Sarah to shudder.

God, she knew she was dripping wet already. Carina always had a way of doing this to her, and tonight, Sarah was happy that she did. After the shit with Chuck and Bryce, a nice evening of relaxation and comfort and release was just what the blonde needed.

"Oh god," she gasped as she felt Carina's fingers penetrate her tight hole even as the red head's thumb gently massaged her throbbing clit.

"Does that feel good, Sarah?" Carina whispered.

"It's, it's so good, please don't stop," Sarah moaned, as she swerved to miss a slow moving van.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Carina said, as she began to thrust into Sarah's depths harder, faster.

Carina continued to forcefully manipulate Sarah's womanhood, and kiss her neck and earlobe as the blonde sped through the streets of LA. Then, as they pulled to a traffic light, that spark, that overwhelming feeling of release finally started to prickle in Sarah's gut. It moved outwards from her abdomen, up her spine, down her arms, through her groin, rendering her legs useless.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," Sarah screamed as she came. "Carina…"

"Shhh," Carina said again. "I'm here, Sarah," she added as she helped the blonde ride out her orgasm.

It was minutes later before Sarah finally began to regain some clarity. She heard horns behind her blaring, and the light in front of her had turned green, who knows how long ago?

She pulled out into the intersection, and continued to drive the route back to her hotel. "God, Carina. I needed that so much. Thank you," she said softly.

"Don't thank me yet, Walker," Carina said flirtingly. "Tonight's only beginning."

"Only beginning?" Sarah asked swallowing nervously. "What else did you have in mind?"

Carina laughed. "All in good time, Sarah. All in good time. Now get us back to your room, because you're not the only one that needs a good fucking."

Sarah chuckled in return, and gunned the gas pedal as she sped back towards home. Well, it would be home tonight, anyway. As long as Carina was there.

* * *

_A/N: You guys are awesome. Peace._


	3. Pigtails

_A/N: So this chapter is a long, long time in the coming, but I promised __**MXPW**__ that if he did something for me, that this would be published, so here it is! I'm not sure this is at all what I'd originally intended, but it certainly is smutty Sarina goodness, hopefully with enough humor to keep it interesting. Hope you enjoy, and please review to let me know what you think.

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: Pigtails**

Carina could be annoyingly insistent about getting her way when she wanted to, which was always. When the redhead set her mind to something, she always stuck with it, the protests of others, their feelings, their wishes, and their opinions be damned.

Such was the case when Sarah and Carina arrived at Sarah's hotel. Don't be confused, Sarah was completely onboard with the idea of a wild night of fun and frivolous sex…once they got to the room. But Carina didn't seem to want to wait to show her affection.

When they got out of the car, Carina grabbed Sarah's hand. Sarah tried to pull away at first. She didn't want to give the people in the lobby anything to talk about. But Carina wouldn't let go, and dragged Sarah along despite Sarah's efforts to the contrary. But really, Sarah was okay with that. "Just friends" held hands. That was no big deal.

What _was_ a big deal was when the doorman greeted them.

"Ms. Walker, how are you this evening?" he asked.

Terry was such a sweet old man. He always had a smile and a kind word to say. Sarah liked him very much.

"She'll be doing just fine in a few minutes," Carina busted in, grabbing Sarah savagely around the waist, and crushing their lips together.

Sarah pushed away from the kiss as firmly as she could. "Carina!" she spat.

The blonde's cheeks were crimson red when she looked to see Terry's eyes nearly bugging out of his head. She was scared that little display may have given him a heart attack. Or a stroke.

"I'm sorry, for my friend, Terry," Sarah said shyly.

"It's—don't worry about—have a good night, ladies," Terry said as he walked away as fast as his old legs would take him.

When they were safely in the elevator, Sarah's embarrassment turned to anger. "What the hell was that? I have a cover to protect! I'm _supposed _to have a boyfriend, remember?"

Carina waved her hand dismissively. "Pffft," she said. "If they ask, just tell them you have an open relationship with Chuckie. God knows you need _some_ excuse to get laid around here."

"I don't need to get laid!" Sarah said defensively.

"No?" Carina asked, quirking an eyebrow. "So you want me to leave?"

Sarah's head dropped, her eyes cast to the floor. She kicked at nothing in particular. "No," she said meekly. "I want you to stay."

Carina smiled triumphantly. "That's what I thought you said." Then as the elevator dinged as they reached their floor: "Now, let's go work on that staying, yeah?"

…

"You've absolutely destroyed my room," Sarah said as she flopped on her bed.

Earlier, when they were getting ready, Carina made it her personal mission to go through Sarah's wardrobe and remove "all the shit you wear to please that ungrateful geek." All offending garments had been thrown into a huge pile in the middle of the floor. If Carina deemed it not to Sarah's actual tastes, it was put on the pile. The pile was actually quite large, and took up a fair amount of the room.

"It's all right. You'll clean it up later," Carina said absently.

Sarah was surprised Carina hadn't joined her on the bed yet, so she sat up to see what was holding up the progress. To her surprise, and confusion, Carina was digging through the pile of clothes she'd created earlier.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked.

"I saw something in here earlier, and I—Ah! Here it is," Carina said, pulling out an old outfit Sarah never thought she'd have to see again.

"You can't be serious," Sarah deadpanned.

"Oh, I'm dead serious," Carina shot back. "And look! There's two of them!" she added excitedly, hoisting two Wienerlicous uniforms high into the air. Then she sniffed the air in front of her. "But they kinda smell like—"

"Sausage?" Sarah asked, cutting her off.

"Yeah," Carina answered. "Guess we'll just have to make them smell like us."

Then without saying another word, Carina quickly shucked her dress. Sarah had to admit that her mouth started to water just a little when she discovered there was nothing under Carina's evening wear. For the briefest of moments, the redhead stood before her completely nude. God, Carina looked hot naked.

And once the blouse, corset, and red a-line skirt was in place (which happened faster than Sarah would've liked), she also had to concede that Carina looked pretty damn hot in the Wienerlicous attire, as well. It was kind of refreshing for just a moment to get to be the gawker instead of the gawkee when it came to wearing that uniform.

"Here, put yours on," Carina said, throwing the other outfit on the bed at Sarah's feet.

Sarah sighed. She knew there was no use arguing. Carina had her mind set on fucking her in the Wienerlicous outfit, so that's what was going to happen.

As Sarah started putting on her old cover get-up, Carina pulled her auburn tresses back into pigtails. _Good_, Sarah thought_, something to hang onto_. Then realizing how horribly chauvinistic that sounded, she chided herself silently. Then realizing she was with Carina, who would probably appreciate such a thought, she scolded herself again for scolding herself in the first place.

"So, where should we start?" Sarah said, standing up, fully decked out in her gear, and pulling her own hair into pigtails.

"It's been so long that you have to ask?" Carina said playfully.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I think I remember how to—"

Sarah was cut off as Carina ripped Sarah's shirt open, exposing her breasts.

"Hey!" Sarah shouted.

"What?" Carina said. "You know I like to open my gifts early."

Sarah tried to keep a scowl on her face, but she couldn't do it. The smile she felt bubbled to the surface despite her efforts to suppress it. And when Carina pulled Sarah to her, and began peppering her neck with a downward moving line of soft kisses, Sarah didn't care to fight it anymore. Didn't care to fight the moan when Carina's hungry mouth found purchase on her right breast, either.

"You like that?" Carina whispered.

"I like everything you do to me," Sarah responded without thinking. It was kind of a call and response that had been conditioned into her over the many years she'd known Carina.

Sarah felt Carina's hands on her thighs. She almost yelped in surprise when those hands deftly scooped her up and deposited her on her back, on the bed. Carina loved being in control. And Sarah loved being controlled. It was one of the reasons they worked so well together.

"Why are you still wearing these?" Carina growled as her hand found its way under Sarah's skirt, finding panties there.

"I just—Ummph." Sarah's words were swallowed in another kiss, this one hard, punishing. Sarah had been a bad girl. Carina didn't tell her to put her panties back on.

"Just say you're sorry and take them off," Carina demanded.

Sarah did as she was told, which was difficult with Carina lying on top of her. Still, Sarah managed to maneuver her arms between their bodies enough to reach her waist, and slip her underwear off.

"Good girl," Carina said, lightly patting Sarah's cheek. "So I guess you get rewarded now."

Sarah loved Carina's rewards.

Carina's lips made a slow, methodical journey down Sarah's torso, leaving nothing but heat in their wake. Only Carina could make Sarah into the wanton sack of whimpering flesh she knew she was becoming under the redhead's kisses. Then, as Sarah's skirt was flipped up, there was one final kiss.

Sarah groaned, moaned, writhed, and bucked as Carina slowly licked around her outer folds. "Mmmm," she moaned. Then as Carina's tongue found its way inside her lips, slowly sliding up her slit, circling that magical little bundle of nerves that sat front and center, she moaned louder.

She felt Carina smile against her. Sarah knew that smile, even if she couldn't see it. It was predatory, like a shark going in for the kill.

As great as Carina's tongue was, and it was absolutely fantastic, her fingers might have been better. The woman simply knew exactly what to do with her hands. It was as if Carina had read the "How to Get Sarah Walker Off" manual.

"You close baby?" Carina asked. Sarah hated when Carina called her baby.

"Don't call me baby," Sarah gasped as a third finger was inserted into Sarah's opening. Then Carina started doing this thing, tongue and fingers working in unison. "Gah, fine, call me what you want, just don't stop doing that."

Carina laughed then, as she dove in with an increased vigor. Sarah started seeing stars as her climax started to build. Sarah grabbed a firm hold on Carina's pigtails and forced the other woman's face further into her. Held her there.

The hold on Carina's hair, and the deathlock she had on Carina's head with her thighs as she came made it impossible for Carina to move. And it was a long orgasm. Wave after wave of pleasure passed through Sarah like tons of tiny orgasms on top of the big one that rolled through her gut and groin.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, many pleasurable hours, Sarah began to settle. She released her hold on Carina, and Carina quickly pulled away gasping for air.

"Bitch, I couldn't breathe!" she panted.

"I'm sorry," Sarah said softly. She wasn't sorry. She was sated.

"Well don't worry," Carina said, smirking. "Now it's my turn."

Sarah barely had time to react as Carina took a firm hold of Sarah's pigtails, pulling her off the bed, across the floor, and into the bathroom. When there were there, Carina stood in front of the full length mirror Sarah had installed just the week prior.

Carina forced Sarah two her knees, and advanced on her, lifting her own skirt to give Sarah a clear shot of the goods. Sarah looked up at Carina questioningly. She couldn't understand why they were in the bathroom.

"What? I like to watch myself," Carina explained.

That was good enough for Sarah.

Sarah knew Carina wasn't one for foreplay or pretense. She preferred to get right down to the meat of the issue. That worked for Sarah. She'd missed Carina's taste.

"Mmmm," Carina moaned as Sarah slid her wet tongue along Carina's sex, "you lick me so fucking good."

Sarah smiled and slid her tongue back across. Long, sweeping strokes. She wanted Carina to force her in. She needed Carina to control her. It was the best part of sex between them.

"Don't tease me," Carina growled, tightening her hold on Sarah's hair, and pushing the blonde's head down, under, into her.

Sarah smiled despite herself. She couldn't see her face in the mirror for obvious reasons, but she imagined it was a big dopey smile. She was totally sex drunk. Or fuck stupid, as Carina would call it.

But as much as Sarah liked being dominated, there was one thing she'd wanted to do since she first saw Carina put the Wienerlicous uniform on. Using all her strength, Sarah knocked Carina's hands away from her hair, and quickly stood before Carina could reestablish her dominance.

"The fuck are you doing?" Carina asked, sounding surprise and more than a little frustrated.

Sarah didn't answer her, instead roughly grabbing Carina's shoulders and turning her to face away from her. She pushed Carina forward against the sink, and Carina instinctively bent over at the waist as her stomach made impact. That's the opening Sarah was looking for.

In an instant, Sarah was back on her knees, behind Carina, Carina's skirt slipped up giving Sarah full access as her mouth sought Carina's warm welcoming folds once again, now from the back.

Her nose buried in Carina's ass, her mouth attached to the redhead's clit, Sarah had never been happier she didn't think. She'd certainly never been more turned on. And apparently Carina was getting into it, too.

Carina's hips rocked back and forth against Sarah's eager mouth. Sarah took pride in the fact that she could make Carina move like that, moan like that, scream her name like…yep, there it was. Oh, and growl erupting from somewhere deep inside her that Carina always let slip just before her climax. That's what Sarah was looking for.

Sarah continued her assault on Carina's heat, helping her friend ride out the storm of her orgasm. It was intense, as Carina's end always was, but finally, Carina calmed. Sarah sat back on her haunches, watching with glee as Carina heaved deep breath after deep breath. Finally, the redhead turned back around.

"You haven't taken control from me like that in a long time," she said breathlessly.

"Felt like a change of pace," Sarah said, shrugging.

Carina nodded, then: "Fair enough. You do realize I'm going to have to reassert my dominance now, don't you?"

"Oh, I'd planned on it," Sarah answered. "I owe you."

"And just wait until we play the tape of tonight for Chuck. He's going to freak out. God, when he realizes what he missed out on…"

It took a moment for Carina's words to sink in.

"Carina, what tape?"

* * *

_A/N: So, um, that may have gotten away from me a bit. And I am still sorry for the wait. Anyway, hope you (the few that read) enjoyed it, and please review. You guys are awesome. Peace. _


End file.
